


Going Up, Going Down

by zimowow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, High School, Reality, kinda angst but also fluff, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimowow/pseuds/zimowow
Summary: Nayeon has friends, sure—and that includes Momo, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu. Momo’s friends with Mina who’s friends with Jeongyeon who has a girlfriend named Minatozaki Sana who’s friends with Jihyo and Dahyun. The Minatozaki surname is known as the Neuropsychiatrists in Korea. For short, life’s a fucking mess; Nayeon’s diagnosed with Depression.





	1. Figuring Figures

**Author's Note:**

> some parts of the story really did happened to me. anyway, it's kind of a slow burn fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning at the end for suicidal thoughts!!!!

“Hey,” someone at the back called Nayeon softly. It sounds familiar.

She turns her head and was surprised to see the captain of the softball team, calling her. She was just about to catch up with her friends when she was stopped. “Nayeon, long time no talk?”

“Oh,” Nayeon realises after. She’s in the middle of having another weird upset stomach so suddenly. “H-Hey, Jeongyeon. What’s u-up?”

Nayeon’s trying to keep it cool. Her heart is beating so fast. She wants to escape at this feeling. Her face does not say anything—just a plain old poker face, but deep inside of her, every piece of her is panicking.

Jeongyeon scratches her forehead at embarrassment, but started to speak, anyway. “I just wanted to say sorry. You know, our middle school fight? I was really childish.”

“W-Why are you saying this now?” Nayeon is more confused than mad. She understood why Jeongyeon behaved like that before. She always does, and that’s the wrong part about her. “I-I mean, I’m not upset or anything. It’s been years already. It’s alright. I’m okay.”

“No, it’s not alright,” Jeongyeon sighs as she pierced her eyes on the girl in front of her. “I was really stupid, and that’s the end of it. I hurt you, and I’m sorry. I just want to say this to you because you’ve changed a lot since then. I can see you clearly, I know what you’re feeling—even after years. I’m your bestfriend before, and I was very shitty at that day. I want to patch things up.”

Nayeon can’t say anything—all she said was true. She just forced a smile and nodded, “Apology accepted.”

Jeongyeon pulls her into a tight hug.

Maybe actions do say something, but this is so awkward, Nayeon thinks.

Jeongyeon smiles and said, “I know you don’t like hugs.”

“Y-Yeah,” Nayeon laughs awkwardly. “About that, that’s true.”

“I’ll see you, yeah?” Jeongyeon states.

“Y-Yeah.”

Jeongyeon pats Nayeon’s back before going back to the field.

Nayeon turns her back to go meet her friends at their spot in the cafeteria. It’s weird, really. She genuinely appreciated Jeongyeon’s apology, but she questions why she still feels empty. It’s like she doesn’t have any feelings at all, just pretending to have one. Is she a robot? Nayeon asks and asks in her mind, trying to connect all the dots.

 

_Possible suspect #1: Hirai Momo._

It doesn’t make any sense though. Momo wouldn’t unless…

 

_Possible suspect #2: Myoui Mina._

Possible, but at the same time, _impossible_. Mina’s a pacifist, based on Momo’s stories about her. She wouldn’t go sniff at other people’s problem unless…

 

_Possible suspect #3: Minatozaki Sana._

How can I even reach a girl named Minatozaki Sana, Nayeon thinks. She’s like, pretty, center and all, and Nayeon’s always going to be standing in the corner. Their moms are friends, _sure_ , but that doesn’t make any point.

 

She heard Sana’s bubbly voice and she looks up to find her looking at her as well.

 

Sana’s all in the _past_ , Nayeon recalls.

 

“Guys?” Nayeon cuts their tension. She calls their attention.

 

Momo, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu all looked at Nayeon. They noticed how her facial expression is enigmatic.

 

“I’ve been thinking about killing myself.”


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams Make Sense In The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for suicide attempt!!!

“Nayeon,” Chaeyoung calls for the latter’s attention whom effortlessly looked at her with deep and dark eye bags, piercing her eyes in an unstable matter. “You look like shit.”

Nayeon laughs at the younger one’s comment while she tries to hold herself from not falling asleep. It’s 7:30 am and it is unfortunately Algebra class. How the fuck is she supposed to understand her teacher’s lectures when she’s been sleep deprived for how God knows how long? She only took 2 hours of sleep just to finish every project—even the group project ones because apparently, no one in the group gives a damn and none of them are cooperative. They only rely who’s responsible from this project (Sadly, that responsible person is Nayeon. They want to pass but they’re all lazy, and at the end of the day, they question why they failed. How do they not see what kind of fuckery they’ve all been doing, she questions). Nayeon wants to rub her middle finger on their pathetic-looking faces. She’s not a leader nor a follower in a group, but when it comes to academics related, she wishes she doesn’t care that much about her grades like Chaeyoung does.

“Thanks,” the older girl sarcastically expressed her gratitude. She slumps her upper body on her messy desk and let her arms hang on the air. She murmurs after, “I got it from Walmart.”

“Yeah, I can see how cheap—“ before Chaeyoung can finish her sentence, Momo slips in the conversation.

“No,” She’s fuming in worry, and Nayeon’s confused. She always looks like this, why bother?  “You know what? Let’s go to the clinic. You look like you’re going to pass out in any seconds and I don’t want that to happen.”

“I’m okay, Momo. I just need some… nap.”

“Yeah, a fucking 24 hours of nap!”

After she heard a chair move (the reason quite possibly, Momo standing while scolding her), everything shuts down completely. She’s like a Microsoft 2007 shutting down the monitor and all its parts. The process is slow, like how the subconscious is slow. She can hear Lisa and Jisoo’s voice from afar, but she doesn’t care. All she wants is to rest—have a peaceful sleep, have an eternal slumber.

“Jesus, calm down.”

Nayeon hears Chaeyoung hiss.

"Whoa, hey! Nayeon—"

What Nayeon didn’t know is that her brain still works, just like how she suddenly dreamt of Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and her.

_“Can you mind your own business and stop being annoying? Go off and stop making comments about my decisions.”_

_Nayeon scrolls down on her timeline._

_“You know what? Goodbye. Everything’s toxic. I’m going to kill myself.”_

_She presses the close button from her phone. Jeongyeon’s overthinking again, Nayeon sighs. It’s been three years of trying to understand why she say things like these; why she acts like this; and why she’s like this. Her petals from her heart is shattering, dying from the tears created by her own misery._

_That’s enough, Nayeon thinks._

_A notification disturbs Nayeon thoughts. She looks at her phone screen too see who it is—unsurprisingly, it’s Jihyo. This is another cycle of the two of them trying to reach Jeongyeon, saying sorry even if they don’t know what they did wrong. Why do they always plead? Why do they always get worried about her? Why are they always in this messy loop?_

  1. _Jeongyeon’s their friend, after all._
  2. _Because she might hurt herself for real._
  3. _They can’t speak out. They’re always put to blame, and Nayeon’s tired._



_Jeongyeon’s emotionally manipulative._

_Every goddamn time._

_She carries the word depression and anxiety so easily even if she isn’t diagnosed by any psychiatrist. Self-diagnosis, Nayeon had to stifle a laugh. Jihyo and her just let her be, and that’s the wrong part about them._

_Jeongyeon’s mentally breaking them into dust and Nayeon doesn’t want to be one, especially Jihyo._

_“We have a red alert again,” Jihyo texted her._

_Nayeon throws her phone. She knows when Jeongyeon will be. Han River. Every goddamn time._

_“Jeongyeon,” Nayeon starts, her eyes getting wet already. She’s chocking, but it doesn’t matter. “I’m done with you.”_

_Nayeon remembers vividly how they promised to get their hair short so the three of them would be triplets. Nayeon just wants to end it—it hurts her to see the youngest one in them be in this stupid cycle. She cares about Jihyo very much, and if she can turn back in time, she wishes the three of them never met at their weakest days. They lived for each other before, but now, it isn’t anymore. All the three of them are just selfish. And now, sh’s about to make a selfish decision._

_Jeongyeon’s eyes widen._

_Nayeon held the rail and looked down. It’s lulling her for a promise of eternal peace and slumber. She looks at Jeongyeon one more time, smiling like she always does, and proceeds. “My last wish would be Jihyo having friends that would support her and be there for her. I want her to be happy.”_

_“N-Nayeon,” Jeongyeon slowly walks toward Nayeon. She didn’t know it would end up like this. She was only filled with emotion when she said those words. “Whatever you’re thinking of doing, please, d-don’t.”_

_“I can’t handle it anymore, Jeongyeon,” Nayeon says her last words._

_Like a bullet pushing its whole to the flesh, her eyes closed as she inhales the water. It’s painful, it’s cold, but it doesn’t matter. She’s alone in this end of her, and she’s happy. The tears in her eyes flows with the river’s water, and it’s nice to see. Her tears aren’t alone anymore—the clouds would be there to suffice its emotion. The time is ticking, and so is her life. The death is—_

_“Hey, Nayeon,” She hears a whisper behind her ear._

_Uhh… can fish talk now?_

 “Wake up.”

Just like that, she feels like she was dared to jump. It was just another dream, not a real life story. She inhales the air so quickly like she has drowned from somewhere familiar. She looks behind her who it is and was surprised to see who it is.

“Are you okay?”

It’s Tzuyu.

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay,” Nayeon reassures her, but it didn’t work. She placed her fingertips on her cheeks, shocked at the moment her subconscious did. Tears are flowing down in her cheeks, and she can’t quite honestly remember what happened. “I-It was nothing, really—just a little dream. W-Why am I crying?”

“You… don’t remember?” Tzuyu speaks slowly, and she sat at Chaeyoung’s seat, moving forward to be up close with Nayeon.

“I-I…,” Nayeon rethinks, trying to recall what happened. “I don’t know…”

There was a moment of silence.

 “Was I sleep talking?”

Tzuyu is worried about Nayeon. She kept on asking for help—miserable, desperate-looking, and just… sad. She’s shouting help to someone they’re familiar with.

“Yeah.”

Nayeon was getting impatient. Why can’t Tzuyu get the gist that she’s curious?

“What was I saying?”

Tzuyu looked at her—dead serious in her eyes.

“You kept on mentioning someone named  _Sana_.”


	3. Chapter 3: The Bent-neck Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe this chapter is kind of confusing, but bear with me. there's a reason for everything!!!!

“You kept on mentioning someone named  _Sana_.”

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit. She’s back._

But where is she?

Tzuyu noticed Nayeon’s dumbfounded look, checking out why she’s lying in a bed and why there’s a familiar white curtain—add some noises of familiar voices. “You passed out in the class 3 hours ago. We had to bring you here in the clinic.”

“Wait,” Nayeon pauses, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. “I passed out?”

“Yeah,” Tzuyu nods enthusiastically like it was so bizarre, but she was smiling uncontrollably. Is she happy that she saw the older one literally about to go to hell? She’s her little baby Satan, but that’s too much. If what she assumed is right, then that’s the most crucial thing Tzuyu ever did after 3 years of always mocking her. “You fell on Chaeyoung and it was such a nice scenario that I had to take a picture.”

“You little—“

“Anyway,” the taller girl cuts her off. The audacity of this girl is too astounding that the older one might as well punch a wall or something. She’s a real shit for coming at her like that. “Is she coming back?”

“Wait, how do you—“

“Answer me first and I’ll tell the rest,” Tzuyu deadpans. Seriously, who’s the fucking older one here? Nayeon feels so small (well, she’s small in reality anyway, but that’s not the case) and intimidated at her little baby Satan sometimes—only sometimes. She settles back and leans on the headboard, sighing.

“Y-Yeah, she is.”

“What does she look like?” Tzuyu asks her while taking her phone out on her pocket. She presses something on her phone and Nayeon hears a familiar sound—a sound with a bit of an echo to let her know that it’s starting.

_Her speculation is right._

 The younger one placed her phone on the bedside between them and let the latter see what she’s doing.

“You’re voice recording me, seriously?” Nayeon puffs a scowl, sneering at the screen as she sees herself. Not sure if that’s for Tzuyu or for the fact the she saw herself looking like a mess.

“Listen, it’s not what you think,” Tzuyu persists and lays her hand on the bed. “There’s just things that aren’t explainable, but it is in the future. You sounded like you were alone in some dark place, and you were looking for the only light that makes you feel safe. You know, like, Yin and Yang?”

“I get it. Really, I do,” Nayeon holds her head. It feels like someone just tried to jolty stab a piece of pin on her brain, and it hurts like hell. “But, she’s too outdated at this time.”

“You know that Chaeyoung and I like to dig buried theories, right?”

“Yeah…,” Nayeon speculates. “And what about it?”

“Imagination has a wide range of topic, and an imaginary friend is one. When we’re kids, we’re vulnerable outside the world. We’re are so imaginative that we can see some other things that anyone else can’t see. Now, that friend, Sana, has faded in your eyes as you grow older, but she went back out of nowhere. Did something you might know triggered her to just… poof?”

“I-I-I don’t know,” Nayeon stutters as a quick picture of her drowning flashes back in her memory. “I just remember that she protected me before when I was scared.”

“Here’s the catch, but promise me to not freak out, okay?” Tzuyu holds her pinky finger and crossed their promise with the touch of their thumbs.

Nayeon gulps. There’s a lot of things going down inside her mind—tons of massive idea that both built and destructed her, like for instance,  _what the fuck is Tzuyu talking about_.

“Demons, you know them, yeah? Kind of like you, but that’s not the point—“

Nayeon stances for herself this time. They’re both going to hell anyway, but that means she’d forever be with Tzuyu with an eternal misery and suffering. She doesn’t want that to happen to the younger one—real or fake the kingdom of hell is. She half-screamed, being the naturally impatient that she is. “Just cut the chase and go to the point of it!”

“Okay, alright. Geez, Chaeyoung’s right. You need a little bit of Jesus,” she raises her arms in defeat and stopped before making her sulky.

_Another fucking comment._

“So, Demons, right? We’ve researched about it for quite a while. Most demons likes to pretend to be a young girl—to lure and scare or anything they want to do or see. They’re more fragile-looking when with an innocent high-pitched voice, so it’s not human nature’s fault to get close to a broken glass. Remember, we are sensitive to sympathy. We always try to fix others even if it doesn’t make any sense anymore to go back. Trying to bring back the original image of a glass means collecting the past and recreating it into a huge emotion—like pieces of grief turning into a one enormous vengeance or something else. You’re basically feeding them and letting them grow.”

“Jesus Christ, Tzuyu,” Nayeon snickers at how serious the younger one is. She made a big effort to help her and she very much appreciate her dorky side of her with theories. Nayeon loves it when Tzuyu’s so focused into something that she doesn’t even know her nose has been flaring all while whilst she was talking. “Sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Sana’s real.”

“Then why can’t we see her? Talk to her?” her nostrils are really something else. You can place a penny inside her nose, Nayeon bets.

“Because the Sana that I’m seeing is the younger—“

There’s some creaking sound—maybe from the wooden floor; and murmurs of some two idiots, but both of them doesn’t care anymore. Sana’s the one that matters the most.

“She’s back.”

Then an interrupting voice joins in. Loudly.

“Hell yeah, we’re back! Are you guys trying the episode of The Bent-neck Lady for theatre club?”

“What?” both Tzuyu and Nayeon utters a question.

“Uhh… The Haunting of Hill House? You know, where Nellie finds out the truth that she’s actually—“

Momo screams loudly to stop Chaeyoung into spoiling things. She’s done enough already—Nayeon and her still needs to finish the series. “Stop spoiling things before I smack you with all of my strength!”

“…This is a mess, why am I seeing her again?” Nayeon whispers to herself, but enough to gain Tzuyu’s ear to move.

A phone rings. It made Chaeyoung and Momo stop bickering and Tzuyu on snooping.

It’s Nayeon’s phone.

Her mom is calling her at this hour, and that’s weird.

She reached her phone and answers it, “Yeah, mom?”

A lot of squealing… and one familiar bubbly voice. “Guess what today is?”

“I don’t know,” Nayeon starts to play with her legs’ putting her leg hair up and down. She puts her phone on speaker mode so everyone could hear (before they start saying things like ‘one more shot, Nayeon!’ and etc). “An unfortunate day that I’m still alive, I guess?”

For the first time ever, her three friends didn’t laugh. They know what Nayeon is capable of, and they’re scared that she really might do something.

“Sweetie,” the other line calls. “We’ve talked about these jokes before.”

Nayeon looks at the three of them and they were all silent.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry,” Nayeon apologises. “Anyway, why call me at this hour?”

“Because today is a big day for you!”

The four of them looks at each other. It’s no one’s birthday today though.

  “I don’t understand?”

“Minatozaki family is finally moving in Korea!”

Nayeon is still confused as ever. She noticed that Momo started eating shawarma. She looks like she’s watching a k-drama or some sort. She chuckles on her pathetic, twisted life.

“I-Im sorry, who?”

“Sweetie, you don’t remember your  _Sana_?”

Tzuyu’s heart drops at the mention of the little girl’s name. It was in slow motion when Nayeon’s eyes and hers met at each other. Sana is real? But everything doesn’t make anything else!

“I remember her. I’ll talk to you later, bye.”

“But, wait—“

And at that point, she ends the line.

She drops herself on the bed, looking at ceiling for some quite of time, and took three deep and audible breaths.

“What I was supposed to say to you is that I’m seeing a little girl that no one else can see—“

Chaeyoung’s eyes widens and so are Momo’s. She warns Nayeon to suppress what she’s saying. “Cut that shit, whatever the fuck you’re talking about! It’s not funny when we’re inside the clinic! I still can’t die by a demon. You owe me a strawberry milkshake for making my face cover with saliva and sweat when you passed out!”

“—and that little girl’s name is Sana. Sana is real, you all heard my mom.”

“I don’t even know who Sana is in the first place!” Chaeyoung yells, making Momo (who is also scared and unfortunately frozen at her fright) her shield. “Momo, tell her to cut her shit! She only listens to you!”

“She’s the same age like us in reality. I used to live in Japan, Momo knows that part. though Sana’s... I can’t vividly remember. She was my best friend. She protected me from the bad things in the world. What I am seeing is a 6-year-old Sana wanting to play with me, not the present one.”

“I think what we need right now is a professional help,” Tzuyu announces.

Momo adds after her frozen state a while ago, “And a little bit of Jesus.”

“And some strawberry milkshake after drooling on me!”


	4. Chapter 4: The 6-year-old Little Girl Named Sana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh, can we got some namo and chaeyu

“You don’t want to contact your mom again, huh?”

Here’s a little catch: Nayeon is always sick, that’s why every nurses on duty knows her, including the Doctor. It’s like the School’s clinic and the Hospital is her second home. Sometimes, it infuriates her that the conclusion is always unexplainable. It leaves her confused and unsatisfied. Why does she get headaches regularly? Don’t even think about this shoulder spasm and back pain she’s been dealing with for 8 years now. Her neck sounds like it’s going to crack in any seconds and she really hates it. Every piece of her want to know why—why these physical pains just suddenly popped out of nowhere and decided to shamelessly rent on Nayeon’s body?

“You know I don’t want to worry her,” Nayeon sighs, scratching her head in annoyance to herself. “I’ll just stay here until dismissal. My friends will come pick me up, as usual.”

“Nayeon, we’re all worried about you. Why don’t you try to appoint with a psychiatrist?”

“Wait, why would I go—“

“Don’t be mad at your friend,” Sowon, one of the nurses Nayeon’s close with, places her hand on her shoulder and pats her gently. “She sent me a voice record a while ago. She’s really intelligent, Nayeon. She sounds like she learned a lot in Psychology—she said you might be having a mental health issue.”

“Tzuyu?” Nayeon questions even though it’s obvious. Nayeon has every right to get mad at Tzuyu, but she chooses not to. She knows that Tzuyu is just trying to help her out. She might be a little devil when it comes to her, but she knows they care for each other.

“Yeah,” the nurse nodded while she takes her phone out to show Tzuyu’s messages.

It’s a long message, Jesus.

“It’s not usual to see things that people can’t see, especially if it’s invading your daily life routine.”

Nayeon furrows her eyebrows at the nurse, looking at her with an upset expression. “What are you trying to tell me, Sowon?”

“I’m not a psychiatrist, Nayeon, but I am a nurse. Who is Sana in your past life?”

“I-I…,” Nayeon starts to stutter. Her stomach suddenly feels like it’s throwing up what Nayeon swallowed a while ago. She wants to puke, but there’s nothing going out. She feels cold out of nowhere, but she’s sweating madly. She can feel her body shaking uncontrollably, but she once again threw that idea that she might be really having issues. “Let’s just… say, uhm, S-Sana protected me… w-when I was uhm…,” She’s choking from her tears. Why is she crying? “when I-I was b-bullied befo-before. I-I was uhm… I was—”

“Nayeon, we can stop talking about your past now,” Sowon tries to comfort her, but Nayeon is dwelling on her overwhelming emotions. Even Sowon is overwhelmed, but she tries not to let it be seen by Nayeon. “You’re having an anxiety attack.”

Nayeon’s eyes are blood shot with a runny nose and puffy cheeks; she can’t control herself suddenly.

“Nayeon, listen to me,” Sowon held Nayeon’s shoulders. “Breathe in, breathe out.”

“Breathe in, breathe out.”

“Breathe in, breathe out.”

“Breathe in, breathe out.”

It lasted for about 4 minutes before Nayeon came back to her senses.

She looks so drained when Sowon carried her back to her bed. This isn’t the first time she handled an anxiety attack. She’s in the same class Nayeon is, and her case is worse. She’s an exchange student—her name’s Lisa, a Thai student. She can’t even fathom how a bubbly and extroverted person can even have Depression, heck, even literally anyone. Mental disorder doesn’t choose categorized people—everyone can have one, that’s why Mental Health is just as important like Physical Health is.

She looks at Nayeon lying on the bed as her eyes is completely closed.

 _Hey, Sowon. This is Tzuyu, Nayeon’s friend. You know, the tallest one? Anyway, I really hate that I’m invading Nayeon’s privacy, but here’s a voice record of us talking. Do you know Minatozaki, by any chance? I’m assuming you know because you’re a nurse and that surname is practically everywhere in the medical community, I just found out about it. So going back to Nayeon, she can see a little girl named Sana and if you listened to the whole record, you’ll see that she’s actually real, but Nayeon is seeing a 6-year-old version, instead. I don’t think it’s delusion—I mean, I don’t know, I don’t have a phD diploma. I’m pursuing one but I’m still in High School, so I kind of have the gist. Though from what information I’ve gathered, Sana’s presence became her coping mechanism that she’ll be alright. I’ve been observing her actions lately, and I concluded that maybe, whenever she’s in the state of her dislike, discomfort, or whatever, Sana shows herself because she used to reassure and protect her before when they were kids. Sana was the only person that understood her when no one else did, so yeah, it kind of explains why she’s still seeing the 6-year-old Sana even after 8 years has passed. The worst part about Nayeon’s case is her mom called Momo to say that she’s expecting Nayeon to meet Sana. I have a gut feeling that Sana’s parents picked this School for her. Maybe there’s some issues that was never solved, and it planted itself within her. I don’t want to go dig more into Nayeon’s past life without her permission, you know, for her privacy. Don’t let her read that part, she’ll only tease me. Anyway, thank you for always checking on Nayeon. Mo_ mo _and Chaeyoung says thank you, too. I’m sure Nayeon wants to say thank you to you, too, for always taking care of her sick old self. We’ll be there as soon as classes end._

Sowon wishes that Nayeon would recover from whatever she’s dealing with. To Lisa, too. They’re all too young to even feel that type of pain.

As hours pass by, the bell rings, signaling all of them that it’s dismissal.

Sowon checks Nayeon and she’s still fast asleep.

“Sorry for the wait,” Momo says as she enters, behind her are Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. “Was she sleeping the whole time, Sowon?”

“Not really,” Sowon bites her lips, remembering what happened a few hours ago. “She had an anxiety attack.”

“That’s new…,” Chaeyoung mumbles in worry. The three of them walks in and saw a sleeping Nayeon.

“I think it’s better if Nayeon doesn’t go home. Stay in a hotel or in one of your houses.”

“My house!” Momo dibs, raising her hand. “I’ll take care of her.”

 _“Momo’s oddly happy, isn’t she?”_ Chaeyoung and Tzuyu eyed each other, like they’re having a conversation with just using their eyes.

 _“Is she possibly…?”_ Chaeyoung wiggles her eyebrows like it’s making letters while she mouthing her words.

Tzuyu raises her eyebrows two times.

_That means yes._

The two of them gasped internally in realisation—they have to be in their sleepover, too. Some things _might_ happen, they never know, and they don’t want their group turn into a mush just because of that.

Momo was about to wake Nayeon, but Tzuyu stopped her.

“Wait,” Tzuyu holds her arm.

“Why?”

“I have to take a picture of her first.”

Momo grumbles at the youngest one, and the audacity of the smallest from the group to just stifle a laugh and not help her that it’s not the time to do shit like this. She lets them be though, at the end.

“Okay,” a satisfactory smile creeps on Tzuyu’s lips. She looks at the screen and showed it to Chaeyoung, who idiotically laughed. “You can wake her up now.”

“If you two aren’t my babies I would’ve kicked your asses by now,” She rolls her eyes before focusing on Nayeon.

She softly shakes Nayeon, making the latter open her eyes after hours. “Wake up, Nayeon. you’ll go on a sleepover at my house.”

“W-What?”

“Don’t worry,” Momo reassures her friend, grinning with her cute scrunched nose. “I’ll talk to your mom.”

Nayeon never felt that reassurance after a long while. It’s good to have Momo as a best friend. She smiles genuinely, thankful for having her.

Does Momo feel the same way as Nayeon do?

Or is it something more?

The two at the back were poking each other nonstop, either screaming internally or having butterflies on their stomachs at what’s happening in front of them. Sowon looks at them confusingly, quite bothered at their conversation. She can understand what they’re saying, too, and _what the fuck?_

 _“Tzuyu, this is wrong!”_ Chaeyoung pokes the latter’s arm, using her elbow.

 _“I know that it’s wrong, okay! Shut up, you fucking loser or we’ll get noticed!”_ Tzuyu bulges her eyes at Chaeyoung.

That made Chaeyoung stop from whatever she’s doing to her.

"Hey, Tzuyu and I are joining!"

Tzuyu facepalmed. She smacked Chaeyoung's _buttom_ accidentally and they both blushed.

_Uhh... Wrong move?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me about chaeyu that isn't cute ^-^


	5. Chapter 5:  Destiny Play Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nayeon and sana aren't meant to be, but the universe wants to play with their lives.

“hey, honey—“

_I know I’ll be your anchor_

_Just close your eyes and see_

_I’ll be by your side_

_Any time you’re needing me, oh yeah_

“Look at this picture of you two.”

_You will find me_

_And you will find me_

_In places that we’ve never been_

_For reasons we don’t understand_

_Walking in the wind_

_Waking in the—_

“Minatozaki Sana!”

Slap.

A loud sound of pain echoed through the hall, a family looking at them in curiosity.

“Ouch!”

_That was embarrassing_ , Sana thinks. She bowed at the family for disturbing them and went back to her mother who’s looking expectantly at her.

“What’s that all about?!” Sana half screamed while she removes both of her earpods that is placed in her ears aggressively. They’re both waiting for her dad who have been holding an upset stomach after sitting on their designated seats inside the aeroplane for mostly 2 hours. Sana prays for whoever enters the comfort room not to fall unconscious from the smell of her dad’s anxious ass.

Sana’s mom points her index finger on her earphones and began to rant (just like she always does), “I understand why you’re wearing that _white thing_ , but I can’t stand to hate it!” Sana just laughs a little at her mom’s actions, again with the _white thing._ Her mom sighs disappointingly—at least her daughter didn’t misunderstand her words. “Can’t you make the volume a little bit lower for the people that wants to talk to you?”

“Mom,” Sana grins at her, remembering the old days where her she’d complain about thing she can’t understand—she calls it ‘ _What The New Generations Are Into’_. Her mom’s a busy woman—all day long, she’s at her clinic or in meetings, being one of the best psychiatrist she is at the Hospital. Sana and her dad will always be proud of her for doing the best things to her own family and her patients that are corrupted from the past. She looks back at her mom and said, “first of all, this _white thing_ is called _earphones_. I told you that for a gazillion times. Second, it’s on full volume because I don’t want to talk to people at this hour. When you see someone wearing earphones, that’s a sign that they don’t want to be disturbed.”

“But still, I want to talk to you. I want to be sure that you’re fine about this decision your father and I decided,” she caress the younger Japanese girl’s hair and ruffled it afterwards. She scrunched up her nose and smiled, “I just hope that moving here wouldn’t be a problem to you.”

Sana beams forcefully (she’s right that it’s a problem to move to a different culture she’s foreign of), but she didn’t want her parents to be worried. She’s alright as long as they’re alright. “I’ve got Jeongyeon, remember? You don’t have to worry about me. She’d be there for me.”

“Oh, yeah. How are you and your Korean girlfriend?”

“Nothing much,” Sana shrugs her shoulders, pouting a little bit. “We’re both excited we’re going to meet each other, that’s all.”

“This dating online thing, seriously. I really hate it. Heard a lot about it from the news,” she scoffs, but lets out a soft expression afterwards, realizing what made Sana be so giddy about this moving out. “At least you and Nayeon are back together. That’s what I like to hear.”

“Were you serious when you said that Nayeon still remembers me?”

“Of course, I am,” her mom nodded. “Why would you doubt?”

“I don’t know. I miss her so much, but we grew up apart. Isn’t it kind of _‘no-more-this-spark’_ moments after years passed?”

* * *

 

_“Yeah, go slide left and right that you’re Lee Jieun, the fucking most famous artist here. As if people wouldn’t find out you’re catfishing them.”_

_Nayeon eyes the small girl as if she’s laser beaming her._

_“She’s using tinder ‘cause she’s feeling those wrinkles popping already. don’t disrespect our old lady here, please.”_

_And now she stares at the youngest girl._

_“Why do both of you always pick on me? Momo is literally doing what I am doing!” Nayeon deadpans, taking Momo’s phone out of her hands and showed them that she’s using Suzy Bae as her profile info._

_“Momo’s choice is pretty decent than yours, honestly,” Tzuyu retorts as she turns her attention back to Nayeon’s daily annoyed look. She smiles as she imagines her checklist—make Nayeon be funny-looking._

_“Hey, give it back to me!” Momo stands up quickly and took her phone back from Nayeon’s hand, worried plastered in her face. “You almost deleted my conversation with Nato!”_

_“Who?” Tzuyu and Chaeyoung asks in synchronized._

_“Nato! She’s Japanese and she’s moving here in Korea! Everything is so coincidental, holy crap. She mentioned that she’s going to our School where her girlfriend and childhood friend is,” Momo squeals at her news she informed them. Another Japanese student which is awesome to her. A new friend to guide her into their war-like School._

_The two young girls took curiosity on Nato’s featurette while Nayeon sit stills there. She never had a match notification, but Momo got one already?!_

* * *

Momo pulls over somewhere at the large parking lot in the airport and unlocked her seatbelt.

She sighs.

“I know it’s supposed to be our sleepover, but I completely forgot that I made a promise that I’ll pick Nato and her parents from the airport.”

“Momo, I told you already. I’m fine with it. You already helped my ass from seeing Sana because of my mom,” Nayeon places her hand on her bestfriend and gave her a reassuring smile. “I bet Nato’s really nice.”

Side by side, they take a toll at the catwalk, tracing where Bay 8 is at. They said it’d be their meeting place. After minutes passed by, Momo finally found the Japanese family.

“Nato!”

_Why does she look familiar to me?_ Nayeon cautiously discerns Nato nervously.

 “Suzy?”

Nayeon had to facepalm internally. Momo really did stick up with Suzy’s name.

“Oh! My name’s not Suzy, actually. Sorry about that, tinder’s just for fun to me. I’m Hirai Momo.”

_Did she really have to explain that tinder to her is just a game?_ Nayeon facepalms once again.

“That’s okay, I faked mine as well. My real name is Minatozaki Sana.”

One word _: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck?_

_Everything is coincidental_ , Nayeon laughs sarcastically.

Nayeon felt Momo freeze. This shit is too overwhelming. Momo ended up bringing Nayeon to Sana like it’s a destiny and no one can stop it. It will play tricks on their mind but Nayeon would still end up with what she’s avoiding. Momo blames herself—she wishes she just let Tzuyu and Chaeyoung take care of Nayeon while she’s picking up _Sana, not Nato,_ and her family. Her eyes were about to burst in tears when she felt Nayeon’s elbow nudge at her stomach.

She looks at Nayeon and saw that ‘I’m okay, don’t worry’ face again. She mouthed, _‘introduce me to them’._

“O-Oh,” Momo stutters, wiping her eyes before her tears roll down on her cheek. “This is my friend, Im Nayeon.”

“W-Wait,” Sana’s dad barged in out of nowhere. He still kind of smell, from Sana’s standpoint. He takes his wallet in his pocket and showed them a picture, pointing a little girl wearing a uniform with a yellow hat. “Are you this Nayeon?”

Nayeon smiles awkwardly and nods. “Yes, that’s me way back from Japan.”

Sana’s mom is in complete shock, even Sana herself. This is her childhood friend now. She grew up so much. She couldn’t hold herself anymore. This is the time. There’s still that ‘spark’ moment.

Sana runs towards at the latter and jumped at her, giving the older girl a koala hug. She rubs her face on Nayeon’s perfumed neck and whimpered, “Nayeon, I missed you so much.”

“It’s been a while, Sana.”

“Come on!” Sana grumbles as she looks at Nayeon with a pout, still on Nayeon’s hold. “Just say that you missed me, I always get one-sided affection from you.”

Nayeon manages a laugh (she doesn’t know how the hell she made a laugh when she’s actually facing a real mental health issue), unable to pierce her eyes on Sana’s. “Alright. I missed you, too.”

“Hey, we promised this before.”

Nayeon asks in confusion, still not facing the girl right in front of her—the girl she’s holding so tightly. “H-Huh?”

“If you can’t make an eye contact, I’ll kiss you.”

That was a nostalgic stop. There was a flash of moment that remembered the old days where she was in Japan. Sana was her first kiss, and so is Sana to her. Many innocent kisses and hugs. Many innocence. That was all innocence; innocent kiss that has nothing to do with what they are now—with what age they are now. Of course they wouldn’t do that now now that they’re both 17—

Nayeon felt two hands grasps both of her cheeks and her focus went into the brunette eyes.

In slow motion description, Nayeon can feel every beat of her heart. It’s like her heartbeat turned into a clock of seconds; seconds of Sana closing her eyes; seconds of Sana closing the gap between them.

Sana kissed her for real, not like the peck she did before when they were in Japan.

It was a real kiss.

From those seconds, it was like hours.

Sana smells like blueberries and raspberries and her lips taste like whipped cream.

“Nayeon, you taste like vanilla.”

Momo is in total shock. Here she is, seeing ‘Nato’ kiss her bestfriend right in front of her and Nato’s family. Is this Japanese culture that she has missed?! Her parents aren’t even bothered with what Sana did to Nayeon!

“I like it.”

Nayeon can’t barely hold Sana anymore—physically and mentally. Every spongebob workers in her mind are typing ‘WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED’ and they’re all panicking.

 

“Can I kiss you a little longer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sana being ???? is my favourite thing in the world


	6. Chapter 6: Escaping Reunion Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's get this sanayeon drought

That night—the supposed to be a sleepover to avoid Sana turned into facing Sana across the table while their parents talk to each other, albeit too loud. They were eccentric to see each other again after years has passed. It’s just awkward for the both of them because they can’t talk anything right in front of their parents—first topic being Sana kissing Nayeon at the airport. Nayeon even have one proof that it did happen—a taken picture captured by Sana’s dad. Is this some kind of art to him? She gets that he’s a photographer and all, but it just doesn’t make any sense for them not to react in any form of way.

“Oh, yeah!” Sana’s mom looks at what Nayeon’s mom is holding and looked for a while to discern. A smile creeps on her lips and she turned her back to face her husband, patting his shoulder. “I remember this handsome photographer taking that picture of Sana and Nayeon at their first sleepover. Look how grown up they are now!”

Nayeon sinks in the table in embarrassment while Sana seems to play with the adults’ talks.

“Yeah?” Sana looks over at the photo and agrees, but she eyes her mother if she’s just playing tricks with her. “I look so much like you now. Should I take that as a compliment?”

Everyone laughs, even Nayeon’s sister, Soyeon. How?

Everything just sounds awkward to Nayeon, so she glances at every area where she can possibly make an excuse.

_Jackpot_.

Really bad and nasty boy—even peed on his own bed—but really handsome.

_Kookeu._

Nayeon turns her attention on her mom and distracted her, “H-Hey, mom? I should feed Kookeu now, he looks like he’s hungry.”

“O-Oh right, Kookeu,” she says without even looking at her daughter’s eyes. She’s too focused at their adult conversation. “Yeah, you should go and feed Kookeu.”

_Yes. Escape Plan accomplished._

She stands up at her own seat and left, but before that ever began, at the side of her own eyes, she saw Sana slumping down when she overheard what she’s doing—obviously trying to go out of this mess.

She’s guilty, alright. She doesn’t even know why, but letting her be alone at that sit made her punch on her own chest repeatedly whilst she walks over at Kookeu’s cabinet filled with his dietary program and his finely folded clothes (don’t forget his treats).

She called Kookeu over to go at the back porch and placed his meal on the floor, taking a seat on the floor afterwards, facing the sunset in front of her.

Her dog sides his head in confusion as he sits beside her, not touching his food.

_God, even my dog knows I’m weird lately._

He’s either used to eating at her room’s balcony or at the dining area.

“Kookeu, eat your food. Are you seriously going on a hunger strike because of this?”

His nose just keeps on flaring while looking at her, still having the same expression as before.

Nayeon pierces her eyes on her dog’s for a while but eventually gave up. She sighs as she lifts her fringe at the side of her face, fixing her hair properly. She pats Kookeu while she stares at the sunset.

Is the universe all against her? She has a mental health issue that hasn’t been dealt with and her trigger just literally decided to barge in back in her life after years. Why? Is it because of her past experiences, even if that was years ago? Maybe, just maybe—it’s still within her after all. Memory is like a piece of seed—there can be good or bad. The good gets watered by happiness while bad gets watered by sadness. Both plants grew in her—and maybe, just maybe—it’s what made her be today.

“Kind of busy thinking, huh?”

A pleasant voice suddenly disturbs Nayeon’s train of thoughts, making her jump in her seat. “Ah!”

That made Kookeu’s ears lift and he barks at her stupid owner.

The Japanese girl giggles at her childhood friend’s reaction. “You keep acting like I’m a ghost or something, is there something wrong with you and I?”

Nayeon’s eyes bulge and shakes her hands exasperatedly at Sana, denying the latter’s question. It’s too late that she realized that Sana was only joking. “N-No, no! There’s nothing wrong! N-Nothing at all! It’s just t-that I-I’m out of focus lately.” 

“Out of focus like what?” Sana asks curiously, placing her palm on her chin as her elbow rest on her thigh. She focuses on Nayeon completely, and to be honest, it makes the older girl uncomfortable.

“I-I don’t know,” Nayeon stutters. “I-I g-guess School and shit… a-and the airport.”

“Airport?” Sana repeats, the word buffering at her mind. Well, after landing in Korea, her dad took a dump while they wait for him. The next thing was Suzy— _Momo_ , shouting her white lie name… and she saw her childhood friend with her online friend. She brightens up and says, “You mean the kiss?”

Nayeon blushed furiously at the word, but nevertheless nods.

“Did you like the kiss? What did I taste like?” Sana grins widely as she sees her friend glow more red brightly at what she had said. She laughs and held Nayeon’s arms, “I’m just joking, I don’t need to know whether you liked it or not. Take my kiss as a celebratory anniversary of our friendship.”

Kookeu barks again—this time, loudly. It’s as if he’s Nayeon’s husband and he overheard her wife and her mistress having a flirty conversation. Being the possesive Chihuahua he is, he goes in between them and growls at Sana.

“Well, look at that. You’ve got a little warrior to protect you,” Sana looks down and pats Kookeu. She wooed at him, asking forgiveness as if she did something really bad to Nayeon. “Sorry I kissed your owner without your consent. Aren’t you a brave one? I wish when I see my girlfriend, she’d be brave for me. Like you, Kookeu.”

_Girlfriend?!_

“Yeah,” Sana nods at Nayeon, still patting the hairy Chihuahua. She plays with his paws and it seems to annoy him. “She’s in the same School you’re at.”

_Wait, did she just heard what I’m thinking?!_

“I can hear you because you’re talking loud enough for me to hear what you’re thinking.”

“W-Wait, did I?” Nayeon questions, looking at her surroundings. She thinks she just spaced off for a good one minute.

Sana hums. “I met her online. She's pretty and she’s so charming, but my mom doesn’t trust tinder.”

“You mean dating apps?”

“Kinda like that,” Sana pouts as she remembers that she didn’t met her girlfriend today because she’s on her training as a member of the School’s softball team and as a captain. “She’s into softball and apparently she’s a varsity player, but my mom wouldn’t trust those details I showed her.”

“Well,” Nayeon scratches her forehead as she looks back at the sunset rather than the milky brunette eyes that she’s melting of. “I understand why your mom’s like that. What’s her name even? I doubt it’s her real name.”

That kind of hurt Sana, from Nayeon’s perspective. She didn’t mean it, but what if everything is a haux? She’s just being catfish because she’s pretty?

“You’re probably right,” Sana sinks in disappointment. “But in her profile, her name’s Yoo Jeongyeon.”

Everything freezes.

Everything except _Nayeon._

_Jeongyeon?!_

Out of all the people, _her_?

“Why do you look like you just realized that I’m gay?”

_All the planets that are against her really teamed up to mess with her._

“Oh! I almost forgot. My mom told me you have a dog, so I thought of giving him a peanut butter as a sign of mutual relationship.”

* * *

**Chaeyoung:**

 ya’ll just dumped tzuyu and i out of nowhere? how v r0od. thank me for saving ur ass, sis

_19:07_

 

**Nayeon:**

what do you mean by saving my ass? and momo and i didn’t dump you and tzuyu. there were just some difficulties. you free to tonight? i’ll tell you the details why momo ended up cancelling our sleepover.

_19:08_

 

**Chaeyoung:**

a bitch is free if it’s about spilling tea. where’s our meetup?

_19:08_

 

**Nayeon:**

coffee shop near our school. don’t bring anyone else but your ass, okay? i trust you.

_19:08_  

 

**Chaeyoung:**

aight. ttyl

_19:08_

 

**Nayeon:**

what’s ttyl again? i forgot.

_19:09_

 

**Chaeyoung:**

u old forgetful ass. it means ‘i’ll talk to you later’!!!1!1!!

_19:09_

 

**Nayeon:**

it’s not my fault that i’m not good at abbreviations! i told you that already!

_19:09_

 

**Chaeyoung:**

ur still a grandma tho. anw, i’m omy (on my way). see ya

_19:09_

 

**Nayeon:**

you don't have to type the abbreviation if you typed the meaning of it already. anyway, see you, too.

_19:09_

 

**Chaeyoung:**

it's for senior citizen's to make their life easier

_19:10_

 

**Nayeon:**

ha ha. you're real funny.

_19:10_

 

**Chaeyoung:**

tnx ikr

_19:10_

 

**Chaeyoung:**

NAYEON

_19:21_

 

**Chaeyoung:**

PLS DON'T KICK MY ASS, I SWEAR THIS ISN'T MY PLAN

_19:21_

 

**Chaeyoung:**

SHE'S SO PERSISTENT

_19:21_

 

**Chaeyoung:**

and hey, it's fair for the both of us

_19:21_

 

**Chaeyoung:**

BUT LYK LISTEN TO ME 1ST, OK?

_19:21_

 

**Chaeyoung:**

i saved your ass awhile ago and now, you're about to save my ass from yourself

_19:21_

 

**Chaeyoung:**

don't be mad when you get here pls :(

_19:22_

 

**Chaeyoung:**

i luv u, ok?

_19:22_

 

* * *

 

 

“Didn’t I just told you to not bring any other asses, but yours?”


	7. Chapter 7: Dive Down Deep Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter would've been a long one if it wasn't for my sleepy ass. heads up for Chaeyu's past

“Didn’t I just told you not to bring any other asses, but yours?” Nayeon groans at the younger girl after seeing what she brought was the girl she expected the most Chaeyoung would bring. And she hates it, for your information.

“Look,” Chaeyoung tries to explain as she fumbles down in her seat, finding Nayeon’s hand in full fist. “it’s not what it looks like—”

“How can you explain why _Tzuyu’s_ ass is here when I basically told you not to bring any other asses?!”

Chaeyoung, in irritation, hold a handful of her hair and whispered-scream at the girl in front of her. It’s her fault, yes—but it’s also not her fault. She owes Tzuyu a lot (mostly just plain guilt she has because of what she did before to her) and she can’t really help herself nor Nayeon. “Look, I tried everything on my guts not to bring her, but she insisted because we were having a sleepover!”

Nayeon mumbles incoherent words frustratingly as she sips her ordered tea, looking at the taller girl with all her might she can bring.

_None._

_No reaction_ —just a plain “you’ll stare at me? Okay, I’ll stare at you, too.”

_What the hell is wrong with her?_

The oldest girl planks her head hard on the table and sinks in in her thought. How can Tzuyu stand there emotionless? It’s like one of those old days she confessed to Chaeyoung and she didn’t have any reaction when she got busted—it even made Chaeyoung guilty for years because she’s her best friend and she did that to her. Tzuyu didn’t even let a single tear come out. She said it’s okay, she already knew it in the first play. It ended up Chaeyoung having a secret meeting with Momo and Nayeon—it ended up with _her_ crying _over_ Tzuyu because she’s _guilty_ that she said she treats her only as her best friend (which has always been true).

Nayeon stops for a moment, an idea pops in her mind.

She looks back at Chaeyoung who is sitting across her with a worried look. She says lowly, smirking while looking back and forth at the two younger girls, “Why are you two having a sleepover without Momo and I’s knowledge?”

Chaeyoung panicked. That panicked look once again.

_Bingo._

“Hey, you’re thinking it wrong!”

Nayeon only smirks more, irking her to defend herself. “There’s nothing between us, I swear! We were having a sleepover because—”

“If you’re trying to change the topic,” Tzuyu starts, walking towards her. How can she always look so smart and intimidating? It honestly irks both Nayeon and Chaeyoung because no matter what they do, Tzuyu always seems to know what’s going on inside their mind. “You’re doing a great job at this _midget_ , but not _at_ me. We decided to have a sleepover because we wanted to discuss about Momo possibly liking you in a romantic way. Now, go off with our past. That was years ago. Explain yourself why you and Sana kissed.”

Nayeon backs off for a long minute.

Chaeyoung backs off for a second. “Stop calling me midget after making me create mess you're clearly responsible, y-you fucking gigantic giraffe!”

Tzuyu snorts.

Nayeon…

_Holy shit._

 How the fuck does she know all the information in her life?

First, the idea of Momo liking Nayeon (it seems impossible to her. Momo is Nayeon’s best friend and that’s all that they are. They completely misunderstood their relationship). Second, the fish got caught again, as usual (Tzuyu’s smartass is right about changing the topic to make them both blush and of course, why she decided to meet with Chaeyoung at this hour would be avoided). Third, how does she know about the kiss? Most importantly, how did she know Sana? There’s no way she’d find her out online because she didn’t give her Sana’s surname. There’s too much to talk about and to avoid about that it makes Nayeon’s head hurts.

She says after it felt like hours, “H-How did—”

Tzuyu rolls her eyes and folded her arms, taking a seat in the middle of the two. She rests her arms on the table and massages her temples. “I know because Momo messaged me about _Nato_ while I was researching about Sana. It all came down on me how everything looks _too_ coincidental to be just a _coincidence._  I figured Sana’s face because of Momo and Sowon. Momo showed me and Chaeyoung her tinder profile before—her name there is _Nato Zaki_. Sowon, on the other hand, knows the Minatozaki family a lot because they’re international in medical community and she showed me a picture of her with them. I gathered all the information I had in my hand: you lived in Japan before and told me you have a childhood friend there and Sana’s her name who’s mentally haunting you, for some unknown reason; Sowon giving me full information about the Minatozaki family; Nato Zaki from tinder, is said to be a Japanese girl who has a Korean girlfriend and is apparently moving in Korea at the school where her childhood friend is. Nato Zaki, Sana, and Minatozaki family—the three figures are only one, I found out after. I went to the airport as fast as possible. I grabbed a taxi and paid with my own money which I barely do because I mostly run or walk, but besides that— _I knew before you knew that you were going to meet Sana_. I didn’t want that to happen because you’re not mentally prepared. I saw everything and I didn’t mean to snoop on your past so I stopped.”

“But it seems like I’m destined to really knock your senses,” she took a deep breath and chuckled a little. She proceeds with her story as the two can only open their mouth at shock. “Chaeyoung and I dropped by at Rose and Lisa’s sleepover which meant at Rose’s which is not only your batch mate, but also your neighbor from the back. Lisa lives in the dormitory, everyone knows that. I decided, since I’m near at your house, to go and ask you if you’re okay. I knocked on your door and your mom opened it—she even invited me to eat dinner with the Minatozaki. The next thing she said was you’re at the back porch feeding Kookeu. She’s persistent on letting me in so I didn’t have much of a choice. Right before Sana opened the door at the back porch, your mom introduced her to me. When she opened it, I saw you sitting down at edge of the stairs. You two seemed to meet in faith, so I decided not to intervene.”

There was a moment of silence. It was like a slow process in the mind because there’s too much information, but mostly it’s about what Tzuyu last said.

“What the fuck?! The fuck was that _‘you two seemed to meet in faith’_ when I am actually suffering mentally because of her?” Nayeon cusses loudly at Tzuyu, standing up to face her.

“It’s not Sana’s fault,” Tzuyu corrects her. She’s still in her calm state even if she can see Nayeon out of control. “It’s what has happened before and she was the one who always saved you from the physical and verbal bullying you suffered from. Your mind has a coping mechanism—it decided to seek comfort to Sana every time you’re seeing the present from the past. That’s why you’re mentally ill.”

_Tzuyu’s right, Sana._

She looks down beside her.

“Who the fuck is she talking to?!” Chaeyoung pulls Tzuyu as they watch Nayeon talk to herself.

_You’re not real. You’ve grown up now._

She smiled sadly to the non-existing 6-year-old girl.

“At her own past,” Tzuyu answers Chaeyoung’s question.

_If I would disappear, would you still remember me?_

How in the world can her mind do things such as mixing up imagination and reality?

Here she is, crazily seeing a little kid no one else can see.

Here she is, crazily hearing a little kid no one can hear.

Here she is, crazily talking to a little kid no one else can talk to.

_I would never forget you. You were always there for me, and even if you disappear, you’d still be there in my memory._

 


	8. Chapter 8: Tragic Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me... idk, 3 days to finish this chapter? it's hard bc i have other things that i do in the outside world. anyways, hope you enjoy it. this is a chaeyu chapter. i'm too tired to proofread it

_“Champ,” one of her teammate, Yeri, calls her attention while they’re at the lockers, preparing to take a shower after a long training. “You know why Tzuyu decided to choose track and field out of all the other better clubs out there, right?”_

_Everyone on the team calls Chaeyoung as Champ when rumors eventually started that she’d be the next team captain when the small girl had her first run and coach was really impressed._

_“Uhm…,” Chaeyoung thinks for a moment. Yeah, about that, Tzuyu did never mention why she joined track and field—she knows how pumped she is at archery, and now it kind of bothers her why. “I’m not really sure, but I guess she wants to try running.”_

_Yeri chuckles hysterically at Chaeyoung and the latter made a confused look. What’s so funny about it? “You really don’t know why some people choose clubs, huh?”_

_She looks at Yeri for a moment before proceeding to get her things on the locker. She placed her towel on her right shoulder as she holds her fresh clothes. Still the same reaction, she asks her, “What do you mean?”_

_“What I meant was Tzuyu definitely chose this club is because of you,” Yeri closes her locker and sits in one of the benches._

_“Huh?”_

_Yeri closes her eyes as she lies down, taking a deep breath after. “It’s because she likes you, duh.”_

“I’m glad you have some self-conscious to give us free drinks,” Tzuyu smiles for the first time, sipping her chocolate chips frap while her dimples gladly show itself.

Chaeyoung tries to distract herself by kicking the air, but no matter what she does, she’d still hear her—she’d still reminisce the days where Tzuyu was like that—showing her real feelings. Full of emotion and passion, not like this who always wear a mask to pretend nothing’s bothering her.

“Honestly, what’d I be without you two,” Nayeon sighs as she puts her wallet in her pocket. They walk spontaneously at the silent block in the city. “It honestly feel like I’m destined to bring you two back together. You know, after that tragic… uhm… shit.”

The youngest girl gives the oldest girl a look of disgust, but it hurts her to look back, if she is honest.

_“Tzuyu.”_

_It’s like heaven whenever she calls her by her name. She doesn’t know why she’s so special to her and why she has this feeling for her. She knows there’s other girls who likes Chaeyoung—and it’s mostly because of her look and energy that she brings. Though to her—it’s different. She experienced who Chaeyoung is first hand, and she’s everything a person could ask for. Chaeyoung would never see it to herself, but her smile and laugh are adorable that it makes her contagious; her serious tone talking deep conversations; and lastly, the way she is._

_“Tzuyu!” Chaeyoung calls her best friend again in an attempt to gain her attention. It worked._

_“Y-Yeah?” the younger girl stutters as she pierced her eyes on the older girl. How can she make eye contact to such a pure soul and open-minded person?_

_“What’s been bothering you, lately?” she chuckles lightly._

_You._

_“You always stare off. Should I be concerned?”_

_Tzuyu declined right after, shaking both of her hands in disapproval. “N-No! I’m alright, I’m alright! No need to be worried about me.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes, I’m sure!”_

_“Then what did coach instructed us to do?”_

_Fuck._

_Tzuyu spaced off._

_“See?” Chaeyoung giggles softly and pushed Tzuyu to run beside her. “Coach told me to be partners with you. To make sure you get to run.”_

_It’s not even 5 minutes has passed when Tzuyu starts to pant and look pale._

_“Honestly, Tzuyu, why did you choose track and field when archery is literally waiting for you?”_

_It’s a little too early for that to be answered, she thinks._

_“I’ll tell you when the time comes,” she smirks off, but a blush appeared on her cheeks. “For now, just be the Champ I know that’d help me out finish the line.”_

 

“Way to make things awkward, Nayeon,” Chaeyoung rolls her eyes.

“Shut up! You haven’t even said sorry to me and Momo that day!”

 

_It was raining when Chaeyoung calls for help at Momo and Nayeon._

_It’s been two weeks since Tzuyu and her talked. After the confession, everything just vanished. Her best friend just stopped talking to her and she didn’t know what to do but look at her from afar._

_“Tzuyu texted back,” says Momo after checking her phone._

 

**Tzuyu:**

Sorry about the ignoring stuff. We can catch up, yeah? I’m at the School grounds, busy with the training. Make sure to persuade Nayeon into running even just for a mile. We gotta make those cranky bones work, amirite? Love ya.

_18:33_

 

_“Yeah, mine, too,” Nayeon looks at Momo’s phone then types quite aggressively. Honestly, everyone keeps talking about her getting old like she’s a hag._

 

**Nayeon:**

you little shit, i’m not that old. you knew i’m worried and yet you ignored me? and by the way, who the fuck is too busy to reply at a 3 days ago text? anyway, i’m with momo. we’re going to kidnap you.

_18:38_

 

_She gives her phone to Chaeyoung to check out what Tzuyu’s been doing._

 

**Tzuyu:**

Sorry I didn’t text you back fast enough. Ya know, kinda busy with the training lately? I’m out for a run if ya wanna see me. Don’t think I’d stop running just for me to listen to ya. Think of it as a stretch. I’m doing this for your cranky bones. I’m serious about making that bones golden. Love ya, I know you’re worried. Don’t be, alright? I’m doing good after everything happened with the… things. See me at the School grounds. I’m betting you’re with Momo. The more the merrier, right?

_18:36_

 

_“Yeah, Tzuyu’s been talking about trying to be track and field’s varsity. She’s overdoing herself though, since she’s already a varsity in archery,” Momo pouts as she types in._

 

**Momo:**

hey u, u cute giraffe )): im gonna give u lots of hugs when we get there. luv u, bb! w8 for us, ok?

_18:41_

 

_Chaeyoung stops and looks at Momo. “Since when did she join archery?”_

_“Two weeks ago,” both girls in front of her says at the same time._

_“What?!” Chaeyoung screams in surprise. That’s not coincidence at all. It was last two weeks when Tzuyu confessed to her._

_“You don’t have to jump into conclusions. Tzuyu’s—,” Nayeon starts, but was cut off by Chaeyoung._

_“What do you mean not jump into conclusions?! Two weeks ago, Tzuyu confessed to me and since then she didn’t talk to me. Not a single utter or look back on me. How the hell are you going to explain that?!” she stands up in her own seat and prepared herself to go to the School to talk to Tzuyu. She doesn’t need to overwork herself because of her. No matter what happens, Tzuyu’s her best friend—she loves her no matter what the world changes it to be._

_Momo holds her arm firm and says, “Chaeyoung, Tzuyu’s going through a lot. it’s not because of you—”_

_The youngest girl shakes her arm off, piercing her eyes at Momo and Nayeon. “All of you are just going to pretend that nothing’s happening with Tzuyu? She’s fucking killing herself slowly and that’s because of me. Are you guys really her friends?”_

_“Jesus, calm down!” Momo stands up along with Nayeon._

_They chased her behind, forgetting about the rain. Nayeon holds the younger girl’s shoulder and forcefully make her back turn. She places both of her palms on Chaeyoung’s cheek and slapped it lightly. “Champ, Tzuyu’s been dealing with a lot of things lately. Her d—”_

 

_“Fuck the two of you,”_ Nayeon mocks the younger girl. She never forgets that trademark of Chaeyoung whenever she gets pissed off—the flaring nose. “You know what she did after? She fucking pushed me and I fell down. My shorts got wet and I had to lie at my mom what happened!”

“I fucking ran after her even if my butt looks like it sat on a dirt,” Nayeon exaggeratedly tells their encounter with a live angry Chaeyoung. God, she misses her favourite khaki shorts.

Chaeyoung blushes at Nayeon’s attempt on trying to be like her. How can she even do that? She checks Tzuyu’s reaction at Nayeon’s embarrassing story. For some unknown reasons, Tzuyu’s laughing about it rather than making Nayeon shut her mouth. It’s the different kind of Tzuyu she’s seeing today—the old Tzuyu who cannot say no to others. She’s beginning to go back at her old self. Is she finally moving on?

“That’s the first time I heard that story,” Tzuyu places her hand on her lips as she laughs her ass off. She walks fast behind them and stopped in the middle. She turns her back and faced them. “I have an announcement to make.”

The two behind her stopped, a confused face plastered in them.

_“I’m asexual!”_

“Honestly, I’m not surprised,” Nayeon whispers at Chaeyoung. She points her index finger to Tzuyu and smiles genuinely, shrugging her shoulder.  “Though look at her being that happy kid. I’m going to act though, ‘cause I’m that proud mom.”

Nayeon starts with her acting skills. She squeals and run towards her tall friend. She jumps at her and koala hugged her tightly, even saying, _“Welcome to the official group, Chou Tzuyu!”_

Chaeyoung’s there, left behind.

_“Hey, I’m the only asexual here!”_

She guesses she really moved on.

_“What do you mean by that? I’m single!”_

She’s happy for her best friend.

_“Single doesn’t mean you don’t have a crush. Obviously it’s Sana!”_

But why is there a sting of pain in her heart?

_“W-What the? Sana?! She already has Jeongyeon, for your information.”_

She hears the both in front of her giggling, but she let it go.

_“That doesn’t stop you from liking her though. And clearly, Momo, too.”_

 Her mind is rather too focused why she’s hurt.

 

_She didn’t even notice it’s raining. It’s pouring hard outside._

_She only recognized it when Nayeon fell down from her push and heard the older girl complaining about her shorts soaked in wet._

_Tzuyu’s more important to think of, she says to herself. She wants to say sorry to Nayeon but it can wait (she never did)._

_“Chaeyoung, slow down! You’re competing with a fucking grandma!”_

_She run as fast as she could not to be stopped by Nayeon and Momo._

_“Listen to us, Chaeyoung!”_

_She can hear Momo shouting her name._

_“It’s not your fault!”_

_She’s slowly getting away, based on Momo’s voice. It’s far out than before._

_“I swear to God I’d never say this because this is not my shit!”_

_She looks back and they’re really far out. Nayeon and Momo stopped running at the end of the block. Nayeon is panting hard, her hands rested well on her thighs as she inhales every air that she could._

_“But you fucking wouldn’t listen!”_

_Nayeon screams her lungs out even if she’s tired._

_Finally, they give up._

_But one shout afar can stop her._

_Can stop Chaeyoung._

_Can stop Champ._

_“Tzuyu’s dad died!”_

_Everything stopped like it’s a perfect timing. She’s right in front of the School._

_“I take back the more the merrier.”_

_Someone at the back suddenly shocked Chaeyoung into jumping out of fear._

_“But hey,” Tzuyu shrugs, pushing her hair and tying it into a ponytail. “I guess it’s a good thing Nayeon already told you what I’ve been actually dealing with.”_

_“Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung says her name, her eyes filled with worried look. “Why didn’t you talk to me about it?”_

_“I don’t know. Maybe you should ask yourself first,” Tzuyu hums for a second. She looks like she’s all sarcastic and whatnot—the different kind of Tzuyu. It’s like she’s wearing a mask, trying to pretend. She gives her a loathsome look on the smaller girl in front of her. “You were the one who kept ignoring and avoiding. Now who would go to that person desperately when everything went upside down after her fucking dad died? Yeah, all that fucking loans my mom owes that I had to be decide for myself to be a scholar and get all the opportunities that’s right in front. I chose to be a varsity so I could compete and earn money. My mom’s depressed and all she has is me and my brother.”_

_“I-I,” Chaeyoung stutters, taking a step back. She didn’t know Tzuyu’s been holding all of those things in her shoulder. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry, Tzu—”_

_“You know, if Nayeon and Momo weren’t with me, I’d be living in the streets, or I don’t know, dead by now out of suicide,” She laughs as she crosses her arms. It’s still raining but it seems like no one cares about it. “Nayeon was the first one to notice what’s wrong with me. It’s been a week and she hasn’t seen me eat or buy. I told her about my dad and my mom’s condition with Momo. Momo helped me find a job with her parents’ business and told them to raise my position so I could earn more money. Nayeon insisted that she’d pay my meal every day because that’s just what her nature is. She told me she would rather see her wallet empty than a friend with an empty stomach.”_

_“I didn’t know,” Chaeyoung’s eyes starts to fill a tear. “I-I’m sorry.”_

_Tzuyu beams again as if everything seems alright, “Now you know.” She turns her head at Momo and Nayeon’s direction and jogged towards them. “You don’t have to say sorry, you didn’t do anything exactly bad to me—just cross out the ‘acted like a dickhead after confessing’. We’re still friends if you won’t ignore or avoid me.”_

_Yeah, she’s right._

_She didn’t do anything for her._

_All she could do was pretend the past never happened and it’s just another normal day._

_All she could master up was putting the puzzles together. Confession at the hospital; mentioning her dad’s name; and saying she’s going through a hard time._

“Champ!” Tzuyu calls the younger girl’s nickname, snapping her fingers both in her ears.

Chaeyoung reacts at the motion and furrowed her eyebrows. Her cheeks turned red when she saw who it was. This is the first time she called her Champ after it felt like years. “W-What?”

“I said let’s talk about Momo liking Nayeon,” she repeats herself, furrowing her eyebrows as she looks back at her.

“O-Oh,” she speaks in disruption. She stares blankly at the air and sighs. “I don’t know anymore. I can’t even understand myself.”

Nayeon examined the small girl from head to toe and realized what she’s dealing with. It’s definitely about Tzuyu, she guesses.  “Someone’s spacing off. I wonder where it is.”

_“Chaeyoung?”_

_Her head feels heavy like someone threw a hammer on her or some shit like that. She opens her eyes slowly to see nothingness but confusion in her. She inspects the room closely, one by one; the wall and the ceiling is painted all in white and the girl holding her hand is at the side of her bed, looking at her pitifully._

_“Remember when you asked me why I chose track and field?”_

_She notices something off on her face._

_She pulls her right hand to touch it and realized that she’s wearing an oxygen mask. She discerns her left that has injections in it. She follows the trail and sees a pact of blood and sodium chloride._

_“See that?” Tzuyu asks. “That’s my blood. Apparently, our blood matched when they tested it out so it was a big sigh of her relief.”_

_Chaeyoung looks at her confusingly, titlting her head to the side. For some unknown reason, she doesn’t have the energy to speak. When she tries, it’s just another hinge of air._

_“I’m using this time to say something to you. You can’t speak nor react but just lie there, so I’m sorry for the time being,” she smiles softly as she patted the older girl’s hand. “Everyone’s right. I joined the club because I like you. I wanted to spend my time with you that’s why I chose it. Right now, I’m having a hard time though.”_

_Her cold eyes begin to melt and soon after, tears started to stream down on her face. She wipes her tears off and says, “My dad’s here, too. He’s undergoing through some hard times, but I know he’ll be alright.”_

_“I like you, Champ,” she starts to play with her fingers, quite anxious at the fact that she’s opening up. “I like you because I don’t know. I just do. Don’t overwork yourself when you get better, alright? I know you’ll forget the 50% part of this, so when the time gets there, remember it’s not your fault why I’m suffering.”_

_“Stop killing your blood, okay? They’re important for your body.” She stands up from her seat and gently looks at Chaeyoung._

_“See you at School. If you start ignoring and avoiding me, I’m going to assume you remembered 5% of this. I’m not going to go at you desperately and tell you what really happened. Right now, what you’re going to do for the next days is following your heart. If your heart tells you to ignore and avoid me, I respect that.”_

If only Chaeyoung could ever turn back time, it’s this one.

“What?” Tzuyu coughs in her drink, looking bizarre at the news.

“Yeah,” Nayeon nods, looking at the house next to her home. “Sana’s my neighbor.”

“Chaeyoung, did you hear that?!”

_Yup. She really did hear it—Tzuyu really let go of the past, but Chaeyoung didn’t._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless plug. follow me at twitter @zimowow


	9. Chapter 9: Knock on a Wood

Nayeon wakes up with a calm and breezy air, birds chirping loudly outside her window. It sounds like the perfect day to suffer, like always. She stretches her arms in her desire, but while doing so, she bumped two heads in the middle of her. She pushed the other two bodies sleeping beside her in irritation.

_Why does she have to be in the middle._

She turns her back to the right, wishing a better view of the nature for her, but she faced a horrible-looking Chaeyoung, sleeping with her mouth open for any bugs to rest in. She’s even snoring loud.

_Jesus. This is definitely not a good view._

 She turns her back to the left and she screamed in surprise to see Tzuyu wide awake, facing her.

“Jesus Christ!” the oldest girl pushes the younger girl’s shoulder and stood up quickly, frustrated at the fact that the start of her morning is appalling already (it’s always been, but not like this). Yes, she might have a huge house with a huge room—she’s really generous when it comes to helping those in need, but her bed is basically the epitome of her personal space. Her mom just always crosses the line that it itches her so much, but she can’t do anything about it. Her mom pushed them all three to sleep at Nayeon’s bed because she said ‘it’s big enough for three teenagers’. She’d rather sleep on the floor or on the couch than to be in the middle of two past lovers-slash-they’re-not, but her mom is always persistent.

_And speaking of the three of them, why is there no incoherent mumbles of complains coming from Tzuyu?_

Nayeon looks back at Tzuyu, moving her face forward at the younger girl’s face to examine her. She blinks a few times while Tzuyu didn’t; she even poked the girl’s cheeks, but no replies.

“What the fuck,” she cusses to no one. She realizes Tzuyu’s sleeping with her eyes wide open. She’s not awake, holy shit.

 She’s consider this as a fine day if only these two idiots didn’t accept her mom’s plea to sleep for the night.

_“Stop being rude, Nayeon,” the latter’s mom says after she tries to lure her that she’ll walk her friends to their houses instead. It’s quite late now—she’ll just text Tzuyu and Chaeyoung’s parents about them staying over the night. “Tzuyu, Chaeyoung; I’ll take two towels and toothbrushes for you two to wash up. I’ll talk to your parents that you two will stay over the night here. Hope you don’t mind the pyjamas are from Nayeon.”_

_“We don’t mind, auntie,” Chaeyoung replies politely._

_“Thanks, auntie.” Tzuyu helps Nayeon’s mom take Nayeon’s things._

_“Nayeon, help me with the dinner, will you?” she commands her daughter who’s trying to sneak on her._

_Nayeon sighs. She does what she’s told to do._

She groans as she remembers the night they were having a dinner. Her mom reminded her to fetch Sana and make sure she gets to go to School and make some new friends. Her own friends look at her with a worried look plastered in their faces as they chew and much their food.

_She kept talking about Sana._

It’s 4:30 am in the morning, really really early. Her mom isn’t even awake at this time.

She decided to take a shower while her friends rest in her bed. She picked up some clothes and thinks for a moment. She doesn’t know why, but she wants to look extra good today.

She searches for some iconic looks and she picked Simon’s style from the movie called “Love, Simon”. She chooses her striped shirt and favourite thick blue polo—just right for fall season. Of course, with her semi-loose black pants and her only Adidas stan smith.

“Good clothes, ugly face,” she nods to herself as she fixes her clothes. “Perfect fit.”

It’s 5:00 am. It’s still too early, but it’s a long say for them.

She wakes Tzuyu up who listened to her right ahead (Chaeyoung never wakes up even with her first alarm up until an hour has passed by, that’s her body clock). Tzuyu takes a shower and picked some clothes from Nayeon’s freely. A plain white shirt underneath a Warhol sweatshirt and an upper knee dark blue shorts—just nice for her old mustard converse.

It’s 6:00 am now, time to wake the fuck Chaeyoung up. Tzuyu had to pull her physically into the bathroom and spray the older girl with the running water from the faucet.

She’s finally conscious after getting soaked wet. She apologises to them embarrassingly and took a shower. After that, she decided to have the same style Tzuyu’s wearing for today. A Van Gogh sweatshirt and an upper knee khaki shorts—perfect for her scandalous black socks and Adidas sandals.

 

6:30 am

They’re all ready to set. Just need some breakfast which her mom made; a typical bacon and egg with garlic bread.

 

7:00 am

They brushed their teeth afterwards and decided to go out to kick some time for the being.

They walked near the playground as they go back and forth, playing with stones and sands using their feet.

“Hey,” Tzuyu starts as she looks at Nayeon genuinely. “Will you be okay being with Sana?”

Nayeon thinks for a moment, but hums in agreement later on. “I’ll be okay. Y’know, I was kind of pissed with my mom pushing you two to stay the night, but now, looking back at it, maybe I do need you, guys. I can’t be with Sana alone—I’d freak out for being awkward.”

“Finally, you realized that,” Chaeyoung clamps both of her hands together as she jumps in excitement. “Does that mean you forgive me for bringing Tzuyu’s ass?”

Nayeon laughs at the thought. She was never mad to begin with, “I guess so?”

The two of you should thank me in the future,” Tzuyu says as she walks past them. Something bad is going to happen someday and Tzuyu knows it very well. It may be sneaky, but never to her.

 

7:20 am

They decided to go back at Nayeon’s house and pick their bags to get ready for School.

 

7:23 am

_Breath in, breath out._

_Breath in, breath out._

_Breath in, breathe out._

Just like Sowon always tells to her.

She looks at her left hand and figured that her body is having minor tremors. She shakes it off and looks at the doorbell.

She ringed the bell.

Only nature’s sound can be heard—even Chaeyoung’s silent. Everyone’s on their edge of their seat. They’re all worried what’d happen to Nayeon to see Sana every single day when she’s her trigger.

_“You’ll be fine,”_ someone at the porch says. It’s a squeaky and high pitched, almost too familiar. _“I’ll always be here, remember?”_

She searches for the voice and immediately regrets it afterwards. “Guys, I can see her again—”

“Nayeon!” the girl they’re all expecting hurdles in front of the main door and hugged the older girl in a simple matter of greet. “I thought you wouldn’t wait for me after coming out to you. I got scared with your reaction yesterday.”

The two girl’s lips behind Nayeon became a shape of an ‘o’.

  _So now they know._

“Is it not normal in Korea to come out?” Sana asks curiously as she notices Nayeon’s friends’ reactions. “Sorry, Japan’s like, normal with this.”

“N-No,” Nayeon stutters. “It just depends from your family and the community, that’s all.”

Sana nods her head in understanding, closing the door after shouting ‘itte mairimasu’ to her dad. “Are there any gay or bi out there in School?”

Chaeyoung grabbed this opportunity to give a pure statement for Tzuyu to hear. “I know two bi kids. That’d be me and Jeongyeon.”

Nayeon and Tzuyu both turns their head at Chaeyoung at the same time.

“I thought you were asexual?” Tzuyu says.

“And I thought you were American,” Chaeyoung adds a vine reference to hide her nervousness for coming out like that. At least Tzuyu paid attention. She hopes they could have a better relationship. She was scared of herself before, but now it feels like a good time to say she likes her bestfriend,too—more than anyone else could imagine.

“Well,” Sana starts as she walks beside Nayeon. “What about you, Nayeon?”

Tzuyu sneaks in behind them and shouted, “She said she’s straight that has no deep connections with any people, but I think that’s a lie. I think she has a big crush on a girl we just met.”

Nayeon looks back and eyes the youngest girl. She knows who she’s talking about and it’s definitely not Sana nor anyone.

The older girl fake coughs to distract what Tzuyu had said and it worked.

Whoa hey, you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay. Just kinda sick with the weather changing, y’know?”

“It's called lovesick,” Chaeyoung whispers near on Sana’s ear.

The younger girl advanced her walk and abandoned the two lovers and one thirdwheel.

“I’m just joking!” she shouts from the end of the block. “Please don’t kick my ass!”

Honestly, Tzuyu deserves an apology, too—for leaving her with Nayeon and Sana. Though this might be a great opportunity to know Sana in Nayeon’s life.

She catches up with Sana to know her better, but it was too late when she realised she might fall for her, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i really appreciate it when someone questions a part of a chapter or theorizes future events or so, even a critic, i'd love it! comment if you've got some! i'll make sure to reply as fast as i can. :)


End file.
